Lazos de familia
by Victoria Lis
Summary: "El sufrimiento, el dolor y la alegría son sentimientos que puedo compartir con los que me rodean" Gaara del Desierto. Este Fic participa del Reto Somos padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Hay poquísimos fic de Gaara con su peque adoptivo, con esto puedo sacarme las ganas de escribir sobre mi personaje favorito de Naruto y su retoño que parece ser bastante prometedor.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Somos padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

Lazos de familia

.

.

.

Había visto al pequeño cuando este tenía ocho años. Era tan pequeño que Gaara espontáneamente se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Su carita redonda se asombró un poco y Gaara reveló una pequeña sonrisa. Nadie se habría imaginado, ni las partes implicadas, lo que ese encuentro desencadenaría.

.

.

.

Las habilidades de Shinki eran excelentes, con cada sesión de entrenamiento, Gaara notaba como el manejo de su kekkei genkai mejoraba.

Pero no solo observaba sus momentos donde era fuerte e intrépido como cualquier niño, sino también se prestaba a cuidar a un niño frágil, que a los nueve años también se engripaba. Así descubrió que, quería al valiente aspirante ninja, que le permitía entrenarlo, como al niño delicado, que Gaara inevitablemente cuidaba con cariño y paciencia.

.

.

.

Gaara tenia la habilidad natural de sin quererlo, la mayoría de las veces, desconcertar a las personas. Adoptó a Shinki, a ese niño de diez años que conocía desde ya casi tres años. No compartían sangre, pero el niño ya era parte de su familia.

Los lazos que estaba construyendo precisaban de tiempo. Él entendía perfectamente que el pequeño no le naciera llamarlo "padre", las cicatrices de la vida a veces condicionan. Gaara tenia muchas cicatrices, como también su cama tenia muchas almohadas, pero ninguna almohada lo conmovió tanto como la que tenia bordado con rojo "Gracias, padre". Con acciones y gestos, Shinki le demostraba que cada vez veía con más seguridad a su padre.

.

.

.

Años de insomnio gracias a Shukaku causaron que, después de la extracción en el país de los Ríos, el sueño de Gaara fuera ligero. El movimiento de un grano de arena terminaba con su sueño por más cansado que estuviese.

Kankuro no regresaba hasta dentro de dos días, por eso la casa se hallaba más silenciosa sin sus insoportables ronquidos. Era menos difícil así, acceder al mundo de los sueños.

Unos leves gemidos evitaron que Gaara siguiera en la inconsciencia. Eran provenientes de la habitación de Shinki. No lo pensó mucho, con los pies descalzos (Desobedeciendo su propia palabra) llego de inmediato al cuarto.

Nada le habría impedido solo usar su tercer ojo para ver que diablos le sucedía al pequeño. Pero con su hijo, no importara lo que sucediera, Gaara solo, sin desearlo, imaginaba la peor situación.

Despacio abrió la puerta, vió en la cama un bulto chiquito que se retorcía. Con sigilo se acercó, su corazón le dolió al verlo aterrado entre sueños.

Tocó con delicadeza su hombro. El pequeño despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración era irregular y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—Soy yo, Shinki—susurró mientras lo calmaba masajeando su espalda tensionada, su frecuencia cardíaca era alta.

—Padre—estaba angustiado, la pesadilla había terminado pero estaba vulnerable.

Gaara con la mirada fija en la del pequeño, lo envolvió en sus brazos, el niño se encogió haciendo ruiditos con la nariz.

El pijama de Gaara terminó mojado pero no le importaba, la tranquilidad del niño que dormía profundamente a su lado era lo más primordial.

.

.

.

Además del bordado, a su hijo le fascinaba la jardinería, por lo que muchas veces conversaban de plantas y cactus en el invernadero de la Aldea. En ocasiones se le sumaba Kankuro, que agregaba datos sobre las propiedades toxicas de algunas plantas. Shinki no dudaba en prestarle atención, lo cual alegraba a su hermano, ya que, la mayoría solía ignorarlo cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre los componentes químicos de los venenos.

A Gaara no se le escapaba nada. Shinki admiraba su eficacia manipulando la arena, y a diferencia de antes, no desistía de elogiarlo cuando tenía oportunidad, pero el brillo en sus verdes ojos cuando Kankuro hablaba de marionetas era evidente.

Él estaba seguro de que la charla que tuvo con su hijo sobre Akasuna no Sasori y la Abuela Chiyo lo había motivado, finalmente, a hablar con su hermano. Gaara imagina y espera que ellos dos puedan conectarse compartiendo más cosas en común.

.

.

.

Shinki tenia inseguridades, para cualquier adulto infundadas. Pero Gaara los celos solo eran la punta del iceberg , hay emociones que suceden sin pedir permiso ni aprobación.

Mientras Temari y Shikadai dormían en la habitación de invitados. Él llevo a su hijo a su habitación. Mirándolo a los ojos, se sentó en la cama. A diferencia de la primera vez donde tuvo que arrodillarse, con 11 años Shinki estaba a la altura de su padre sentado.

Recordó al Shinki de ocho años, su diminuta estatura, rostro estático y redondo, con una clara preferencia a la ropa oscura y una timidez que causaba ternura.

—Todos hablaban de un pequeño con la misma habilidad del Tercer Kazekage, yo vi a un niño de Academia.

El niño no tenia nada personal contra el hijo de su hermana. Eran dudas e inseguridades propias, una lucha contra el mismo. Heridas del corazón.

Dejó que Shinki desahogara todo su pesar, sin interrumpirlo ni corregirlo. Escuchando con atención hasta el más insignificante detalle.

El corte en el antebrazo del niño desaparecería más rápido que el dolor de su alma. Pero al igual que su madre, con amor curaría sus heridas.

.

.

.

Para celebrar su ascenso como genin, deleitaron sus cinco sentido con un estofado a fuego lento. Shinki pensaba en grande, muy impaciente y ansioso no veía la hora de que se realizaran los exámenes chunin.

Que Shinki hiciera lazos buenos con los demas, era muy importante, a Gaara le interesaba tanto ese asunto como si fueran sus lazos. La soledad total era egoista. Conectarse con los demás era lo que más le daba sentido a su vida.

Él no queria que el genin despreciara a sus compañeros, Araya y Yodo; como el había hecho con sus compañeros y hermanos.

—¿Qué opinas de tus compañeros de equipo?

El niño no dudo en su respuesta, pero no podía hablar con la boca llena de comida. Tragó sus alimentos y respondió—No se me acercaron cuando usted me adoptó.

La mayoria de los niños habían intentado acercarse a Shinki, desde el momento que se había vuelto público que su padre adoptivo era el mismísimo Kazekage.

Gaara no conocía a los recientes compañeros de equipo del genin, pero ese detalle provocó que les cayera bien.

.

.

.

Cerró la computadora pórtatil, mucho trabajo con ese aparato molestaba su vista. Se masajeó las sienes, pensando seriamente en salir a despejarse un poco. Deseaba mucho que Naruto tardara una buena hora en responder el correo.

Planificar un examen chunin entre las cinco Aldea Ninjas era muy laborioso, el punto de encuentro para discutir todo era Konoha. La tecnología no desarraigaría algunas costumbre, como hablar cara y cara.

—Adelante—dijo al escuchar golpes. Shinki abrió la puerta tan tranquilo como siempre.

Al terminar una reverencia, el genin esclareció su asunto—Kazekage-sama —Gaara mostró una pequeña desaprobación—. Disculpe, "Padre"—se corrigió y él estuvo conforme—. Usted se equivocó de destinatario, en lugar de recibir el mensaje electrónico el Hokage, lo recibí yo.

—¿Lo recibiste tú?—repitió con duda, el joven asintió. Gaara prendió el aparato de inmediato, a pesar de que se había resuelto no usarla por un rato. Ingreso a su correo. Ahí supo su error, en letras gigantes en el asunto del correo estaba "Uzumaki Naruto". Pero, el remitente era la dirección de su hijo—Lo lamento— se disculpo un poco avergonzado por ese error tan tonto.

—No es el primero en equivocarse, el tío Kankuro también cometió el mismo error.

Definitivamente las nuevas generaciones dominaban mejor las tecnologías que ellos.

.

.

.

Los exámenes chunin estaban interrumpidos, con un objetivo parecido al de 20 años atrás, atacar al Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi para Orochimaru, Naruto Uzumaki para ellos.

—Kankuro...—lo principal antes de pelear contra esos sujetos era evacuar la inestable zona. Muchos civiles estaban indefensos ante tales amenazas.

—Sí...—el tiempo estaba reducido, las palabras eran insignificantes ante la situación que meritaba acción.

Los demás kages, saliendo de su asombró, se dividieron, su hermano sacaba de entre escombros y desniveles a los ciudadanos. Una estructura no pudo derrumbarse en totalidad, la arena de Gaara les daba sostén.

Aunque los tres genin de Suna tenían claras intenciones de atacar a Momoshiki y Kinshiki Otsutsuki, quién tenia más iniciativa de enfrentarlo era Shinki, estando a punto de saltar, antes de que cometiera una imprudencia lo llamó— ¡Shinki! —el niño respondió su llamado, lo miró—. No pierdas tu tiempo en pelear con ellos. No son cualquier enemigo —esos sujetos habían amenazado a la propia Kaguya Otsusuki—. Por ahora necesitas ayudar a evacuar a las personas.

—Sí, padre.

.

.

.

La estación de Trenes de Konoha estaba solo con cinco pasajeros, estaban entrando pero, gracias a la pregunta de Gaara y la respuesta de su hijo, empezaron a charlar sobre Uzumaki Boruto, el chico que había dejado pensando a Shinki. En definitiva, los prejuicios que había tenido respecto a los ninjas de otras Aldeas no eran tan veraces como se había convencido.

Tal como sucedió con Gaara, cuando había sido derrotado por Naruto y toda su percepción errónea había sido probada falsa.

Equivocarse o acertar, tristeza o felicidad, ser débil o fuerte, ganar o perder pertenecían al largo trayecto en la vida de un ninja —No hay nada de que preocuparse —dijo después de que Shinki mencionara su reflexión sobre sus habilidades y las de Boruto—. Mirando desde el exterior, puedo ver que todos ustedes solo han empezado a caminar. En vez de preocuparse de como otra persona al lado tuyo esta caminando, mejor miren adelante. Lo que necesitan saber primero es su propio camino ninja y que su camino se extienda sin parar.

Por la mirada de Shinki el resto del viaje, supo que había calado hondo sus palabras. El joven siempre obedecía todas sus ordenes sin rechistar,pero los consejos eran mucho más beneficiosos.

Era muy probable que no lo entendiera de inmediato, aun así Gaara estaba seguro que Shinki lo comprendería, ese niño era capaz de todo. No sabía el camino ninja que su hijo tomaría, pero si tenia claro apoyarlo siempre.

* * *

Las últimas dos escenas son sacadas del manga de Boruto, lo demás corresponde a mi imaginación. No sé sabe casi nada sobre Shinki, por eso me permití inventar algunas cosas, por eso si en el futuro (Yo deseo que sí) se revelan más datos de este enigmático niño, es muy probable que contradigan muchas cosas de este fic. Realmente no me importa.

Lamento si Gaara estuvo un poco OoC, es un personaje muy complejo, y yo misma cuando leo fic del pelirrojo soy muy exigente con la personalidad.

Me gustó escribir este fic, una experiencia enriquecedora, así que no tengas problema en comentarme algo que no haya gustado.

Hasta otra.


End file.
